Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice driven computer assistant and more particularly, to a voice driven computer assistant disposed within a hotel room.
Description of the Related Art
The term hotel refers to a place of lodging for members of the public who may contract for the right to temporarily live within a room or rooms of a building. Most hotels provide additional temporary living services including food service, valet parking service, laundry service and the like. Customarily, hotels may often provide for the concierge treatment of its guests. To invoke concierge services, a hotel guest generally phones the relevant agent of the hotel and orally requests one or hotel services. Advancements in technology, though, permit automated requesting of hotel services. Most notably, hotel guests in some hotels may request services electronically through a computing portal. In some instances, the computing portal is provided through a television set present in the hotel room. In other instances, the computing portal is accessible through the Web browser of a computing device of a guest within the hotel room accessing a computer network provided by the hotel.
Recent advancements in technology encourage the use of mobile devices by hotel guests in accessing hotel services. However, providing and maintaining a multiplicity of mobile devices for use by guests presents several challenges for the hotel, including the problem of ensuring sanitary conditions in the hotel room through the constant disinfecting of the devices as different guests use the devices. Alternatives to the use of a mobile device include voice activated concierge devices in which the guest speaks to a voice activated device and orally requests hotel services. But, in the latter instance, a security concern arises in which any person may enter a hotel room and request costly services for which the hotel guest assigned to the hotel room may be responsible but unaware of the request.